Scamming the Assassin
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Illumi pulled out his phone in anger, then pressed the first name on the list. Whisper. A code name because they didn't want to be known. And now he knew why. "Hello?" "Whisper, our contract has ended. You do not have enough money, time, or lives to have me kill this target." "Oh? Are you so sure about that?" "Whisper, I will not kill my little brother." ONE-SHOT


"Hm? Yes, what is it? Really? OK then. Illumi, you have a new target." A tall, long black haired man turned, huge eyes staring at the older man who'd spoken.

"Oh, really?" The man nodded, then handed him the phone.

"They asked for you specifically. Seems like they're a fan. Even knew your name. Anyone you know?" Illumi shook his head then took the phone. He brought it to his ear then turned away from the silver haired man.

"Hello?"

"Illumi."

"Yes, that is me. Who are you?" There was a second of silence on the other side.

"You may call me Whisper."

"Alright, Whisper. It seems like you're talented enough. How did you come by this number? Who are you?" There was more silence.

"I am not stupid enough to divulge that information to a talented assassin such as yourself." Illumi couldn't help but be conflicted whether to be annoyed, admired, or complimented by the unknowingly girl or guy on the other side of the phone. "Now, I have someone I'd like you to kill. Do we have a deal?"

"Don't want to just get your own hands dirty?" There was a small chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"600,000 Jenny. Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" Illumi paused. Who was this person?

"Sure. Who do you want me to kill?"

"Sawngate Plaza, at the fountain. 3:00. I'll leave 300,000 for you under the yellow pot." And with that, the person on the other side of the phone hung up. Illumi kept the phone to his ear for a second, then pulled it away and stared at it.

"Oh, they hung up."

"Really now?" The silver haired man asked with a slight chuckle. "What'd they say?"

"Gave me no name, no description. It seems they're capable of killing the person themself, but they don't want to. And by the sound of it, they're probably a girl."

"So how you going to kill the person?"

"With 600,000 Jenny downpayment, I'll find a way." Illumi looked at his watch, then turned to the door and headed out. "I'll be back before the end of the day."

And with that, Illumi headed out, slowly walking through the forest and to the gate to their estate. He couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious call. Who was 'Whisper' really, and how did they know him? Who was it they wanted him to kill? Illumi inwardly sighed as he found a bus and started towards town to get an airship ride. Sawngate Plaza was in the middle of Docton City, a city on the edge of the Azian continent. It was famous enough that people knew the name, but other than that, there was nothing special about the place. No one famous lived there, no one rich, hated, loved... The person must be just passing through. And their death would be blamed on the people of Docton. Simple people, but easily blamed all the same.

The airship ride would have him make it there just in time. He would be able to get in, kill his target, and get out without a problem. Then he would get his 600,000 Jenny and would be able to forget this ordeal.

Just like every time.

He boarded the ship, then sat and waited the few hours it took to reach the city.

Illumi easily walked into the simple, unguarded town and kept to the side of the street. This was the ideal place for a murder. Not many people, several alleyways, tall buildings, several blind spots... Though it could also be a trap.

Illumi put up his guard and kept his eyes out for anything that would be stupid enough to attack him. Nothing came, and soon, he was at the plaza. The blue fountain sat in the center, crisp, clean water flowing from the spouts. Illumi looked at his watch. It was almost 3:00. Gave him enough time to look for the 300,000 Jenny his employer had said would be there. He easily found the small yellow pot sitting alone on the side, and just like the person had said, 300,000 Jenny was sitting underneith it. He turned to look back at the fountain, then froze.

Illumi glared at the scene in front of him, then turned his back behind a post to hide from his supposed target and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the first name on the call list. Whisper, a code name because apperantly the one who'd hired him didn't want him or herself to be known. And now he knew why.

"Hello?"

"Whisper, our contract has ended. You do not have enough money, time, or lives to have me kill this target."

"Oh? Are you so sure about that?"

"Whisper, I will not kill my little brother." There was a laugh on the other side of the phone, clearly female.

"Oh, but I already gave you 300,000 Jenny..."

"And I laugh at your stupidity. Did you even know who you were sending me after?"

"Yes. Killua Zoldyck, heir of the Zoldyck family, ex-assassin, friend of Gon Freeces-"

"It sounds like you personally know him."

"Sure. I guess you can call it that. 1,000,000."

"What?"

"If he means that much to you, I'll give you 1,000,000 Jenny. You'd better hurry. He's going to leave soon." Illumi looked around for any signs of another in the vacinity. "I'm not anywhere near you, Illumi."

"Whisper, our contract has expired. I don't care if you offer me 20,000,000 Jenny, I still won't do it."

"Hm... OK." Click. Illumi pulled away the phone from his ear. They'd hung up on him. He let his hand drop, then turned to look back at the fountain, where Killua sat, looking impatient as he stared at a watch on his arm. Suddenly, Illumi's phone vibrated, and he lifted it.

'One text message recieved.' He glared at the phone, then clicked it. A picture popped up and his eyes widened. The phone vibrated again. 'One text message recieved.' He clicked it. 'R u sure u won't do it? ;3' Illumi looked back at the fountain, where Killua was now laying back, bored. Illumi shook his head. He was screwed... Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Stuck between killing his brother and blackmail. His phone vibrated again. 'U have 10 secs. U know I'll do it. XD' Illumi wanted to kill the person on the other side of the phone. The phone vibrated again. '5 secs. And here I thought you were a very talented assassin. Guess I was wrong.' He pressed reply, ready to break his phone.

'10,000,000,000 Jenny. I won't do it for less. Then I'm coming for you.' There was nothing. Illumi turned to his brother. His phone finally vibrated.

'Alright. That's fair enough. Though, u won't be able to kill me.' Illumi wanted to dig his nails into the person on the other side of the phone.

'Why not?'

'U can't kill someone who's already dead.' Illumi raised an eyebrow at that, then turned back to the fountain. He paused. There was no one there.

"Looking for me?" Illumi turned, blocking a punch from Killua, who'd appeared behind him. Illumi just stood, looking unfased.

"Hello Kil."

"Didn't expect you to be here. I'm stronger now, Illumi. Much stronger."

"Really? Let's see." Illumi started towards his brother. Killua got ready to fight. "So, who's Whisper?" Killua paused, earning a kick from Illumi. Killua flung to the side, slamming against the wall. "I'm getting 10,000,000,000 Jenny for killing you, Kil. Then I get to kill my employer as well."

"And Whisper is your employer?" Killua managed to spit out. Illumi stood above Killua, then grabbed his throat and held him up in the air.

"You're still weak, Kil."

"You can't kill someone who's already dead." Illumi paused, and Killua slipped from his fingers. It all made sense now... But why would Killua hire him to kill himself? "Over here, Illumi." Illumi turned.

"Hm?" Killua was buzzing with electricity. He suddenly disappeared, then appeared beside Illumi, kicking him in the head. Illumi fell to the side, then swung a fist at Killua. But Killua had already disappeared, and then reappeared. Gosh, he was fast!

"You see..." Illumi blocked a punch from Illumi. "If you end up killing me..." Illumi got hit in the head. "The one you call Whisper..." Illumi paused to track Killua's movements. But Killua had stopped moving. "Will kill herself."

"Then tell me, why did she hire me to kill you?" Killua shrugged.

"It can be anything. Whisper is a little bit of a trickster. Will resort to anything. Lies, cheats, blackmail... But I guess that's what makes her so hot. And, figuring she offered you money... You just became bankrupt." Killua suddenly disappeared. Illumi prepared for the attack, but none came. Killua was gone. Illumi looked around, trying to sense any Nen, but there was nothing. Killua had run. Illumi pulled out his vibrating phone.

'lol, u're so stupid.' Attached was the blackmail photo. Illumi's eyes widened as he saw the photo was sent to 300 other people, including his parents. Shit.

And what's worse... He really was bankrupt. And the 300,000 Jenny in his pocket... Fake. He'd been scammed.


End file.
